


The Long-Awaited Day

by jeromevaleska



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom finally get a chance to be alone together in bed, and you both make good use of the time you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long-Awaited Day

“We have to be quiet, so they won’t hear us.” you whispered as you closed the door behind you.

“You don’t think they’ll come by?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I think we’ll have enough time. This place may never be empty like this again so while we have the chance now—as long as we’re quiet, it should be fine.” you said with a soft smile on your face.

It’d taken weeks of planning to lead to this one night. You were both comfortable around each other, that wasn’t a problem. The hardest part was definitely finding the right time, that proved rather difficult when the nurses were always running about every room tending to the wounded soldiers. There was a chance you could get caught but you two couldn’t bear to wait any longer, it was becoming overwhelming. You both needed each other. You decided that you should go for it, despite several other people being wide awake in the dead of night.

The straps of your nightgown began to fall, slipping down around your shoulders as he kissed you and held your body close to him. His large hands could almost wrap completely around your waist, gently brushing over your stomach, sending warm rushing pulses to your center. You moaned into his mouth and slid your arms over his broad shoulders, pulling him desperately to your chest.

You wanted to feel him, the firm solid heat of him. He moved you towards the bed, never once breaking the kiss. You laid down, pulling him on top of your body. Your warm and sweet mouth started sucking in his lower lip. Your hands wandered in his hair, pulling and tugging, sending shivers down his spine followed quickly by your fingernails running over his scalp, soothing the pain.

“I’ve been waiting for this day, Y/N.” he whispered against your lips.

“Me too,” you whispered back, “I’m so delighted it’s finally here.”

Your palms moved down to his shoulders, pushing his body into yours so he could feel the shape of your plush inviting breasts. Down to his waist, where your fingers frantically grabbed the hem of his nightshirt and tugged it off. The cool air around you two shocked him at first but that was nothing compared to the thrill of your warm hands on his back, rubbing and scratching his flesh. Then you moved your fingers gradually to the tie of his pajama bottoms, you pulled the string and let them fall open, revealing his hard member covered only by his underwear.

This had been the farthest you two had ever gone. Usually you both would stop or get interrupted well before you got to this point. But right now, it was just you and him, and you tried not to fret about someone bursting through the door. You both waited so long, so unbelievably long.

Your hands felt like they had minds of their own, they were everywhere at once. They clawed at him, at his hair, anywhere they could reach. The tips of your breasts had become unbearably hard under the pressure of his chest. You reached down to feel him through his underwear, up until then your lips had been linked in a powerful kiss but as soon as he felt your fingers there, he let go of your mouth and moaned into your shoulder, releasing more of his weight on top of you. You loved every second of it, not only the sweet pressure of him on top of you, but the feeling of having this much power over him, of being able to give him this much pleasure, it was intoxicating.

You moved your lips to his neck, gently kissing him as you stroked his length. You pressed harder against him and he continued to moan your name into your shoulder. He quickly started kissing your neck, up to your jaw, your cheek, your lips, and then lower. His mouth brushed against your shoulder, your collarbone, the soft swell of your breast, the peak of your nipple through the fabric of your dress. You cried his name out, holding his head tightly to your chest, arching towards his hot mouth.

You gasped as his hands started their way up your legs, smoothing over your calves, up to your knees and then to your warm thighs beneath your nightgown. Your legs opened unconsciously and he pushed the gown higher, revealing that you weren’t wearing anything underneath, making his cheeks flush at the sight.

“Oh,” he paused before he whispered, “so beautiful.”

You couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed as he admired the view, but you certainly enjoyed the attention. Daringly, he moved his hand over your finger, pressing his palm into your soft warmth. You moaned louder than you should have and began to rock your lips. “Tom, please…” you said breathlessly.

He could have came right then and there, the sound of his name of your lips, the wet heat coming off you, it was almost too much to handle. He started to move his hand up and down as he focused his mouth on your other nipple, looking up to watch your reaction.

The sight was completely erotic. Mouth opened, lips wet and swollen, eyes closed, focused on the pleasure he was giving you. Your moans, the redness spreading across your cheeks, your sticky wetness, it was all because of him.

“Not so loud, remember? Don’t want them barging in.” he murmured. He began kissing you again with renewed fever. Moving you both up to the front of the bed, he pulled the nightgown above you and pulled you close to him, holding you tight. He looked you straight into the eyes as he said, “I love you, so much, Y/N.”

You looked back at him, your lips curving into a smile, “I love you too.”

You both knew you loved each other, that you two were meant to be together, but you had never actually said it out loud before. It was just this unspoken give-in. You two said it wordlessly a million times before, probably before you even realized you had feelings for each other, but now to have finally said it, to make it real, it felt magical to say the least.

He ran his hands up the backs of your legs and slowly started to part them, making them relax and fall apart. He moved in between your legs, issuing a tender kiss to the inside of your left thigh and then leaving kisses up until he reached your center. He brushed his lips against your mound, his eyes locked on yours the whole time. You hissed at his touch and leaned your head back upon the pillow. He took you in, all of you, you were perfect to him. He saw that you were already wet and ran his long fingers over your opening, making you gasp. He started to massage you with his hand, watching for the change of expression on your face, and you gratified him. You smiled and tossed your head from side to side.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked.

“No,” you breathed softly.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he said gently before he slowly slid a finger inside you and you instantly moaned his name. You were tight, both with inexperience and nerves, it was enough to make him shiver and feel a pulse from his hardness. He slipped his finger in further and then added another, slowly beckoning you to your pleasure, making you purr. He increased his pace until your hips were bucking against him, pushing yourself closer to him.

Then suddenly he couldn’t resist the urge any longer. He pulled his fingers out slowly and began kissing your thigh, inching closer to your core. You gasped softly, “Oh, Tom.”

He finally met your opening with a deep kiss, just as he had kissed you on the mouth earlier. He probed you with his tongue and sucked on your lips. You tasted sweet, better than he had ever imagined it. He started exploring your folds with his tongue, paying special attention to the pulsing nub above your opening. Suddenly your legs began to shake and your hand reached out to grip his hair, twisting it painfully. Your hips shook wildly, as if you had no control over them and you emitted gasp after gasp so you quickly tried to stifle it with your other hand.

He traced his tongue around every inch of your aching core and you found yourself squeezing the sides of his head with your thighs. Your whole body was flushed and you were barely able to get the words out, “Tom, I-I want to make you feel good too. Please let me.” you pleaded.

He stopped and looked up at you, pulling his mouth away from you and licking off the residue that was on his moist lips. You sat up and pecked him on the lips, quickly pulling him out of his haze. He smiled at you and kissed you back tenderly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, rolling him onto his back. You moved up again, your chest pressing against his and looking straight into his eyes, “My turn.”

His eyes widened in surprise and all he could do was nod in agreement, hoping you understood his unflinching consent. Only in his dreams did he dare ask you to do that, he understood most girls wouldn’t like doing that, let alone offering it straight out. But if you wanted to then he wasn’t going to question his luck.

You smiled with a gleam in your eyes, brushing your lips against his again, and then moving lower to his chest and stomach and then finally coming face to face with his member. You looked up at him again, wanting to watch his every reaction, you giggled softly and started to fondle him. Slowly moving up and down, getting lost in the mere sight of it. You sat up quickly and pulled at the hem of his underwear, tugging it down his legs, and letting his member spring free.

It was long and thick and slightly red, pulsing and desperately awaiting your tongue. You immediately took him in your hand, much to his extreme pleasure, he breathed out heavily, your name on his lips. You shifted your position, laying on your stomach between his legs as you started to stroke him. Every now and then he would twitch in your hand and the tip was starting to leak pre-cum.

Without thinking, you leaned in close and licked the bead of wetness that had rolled down to the base of his member. You licked up to the tip and then took the head of him into your mouth. Your mouth was warm and wet on him, and he was trembling as you sunk it down deeper to take more of him.

But then he suddenly interrupted you, “Y/N, s-stop.”

Your first thought was that you did something wrong and you quickly took him out of your mouth, looking up at him with your eyebrows raised. His chest was heaving as he breathed, fighting with himself to calm down. “What’s wrong?” you asked.

“You are…” he paused, “amazing.” he said breathlessly, moving to sit up. “But if you keep doing that I won’t last long.”

You couldn’t help but giggle when he said that. He leaned in to brush the hair that fell in front of your eyes, staring at you intently when he did so.

“Tom,” you uttered quietly. He raised an eyebrow, beckoning you to continue. “I want you—” you began, but hesitated. “I want you inside me. Please. I’m ready.” you said finally.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. “I’ve heard that it can hurt the first time.”

“I have, too,” you responded. “But I don’t care,” you said, sounding more confident now. “Now please.”

He responded with a nod of his head and a curve of his lip. You lean in to take his lips with yours and he reaches his head to hold the back of your head to his. He laid back down, guiding you on top of him carefully. You bit on his lower lip before you pulled away from his mouth, making him gasp. You sat up suddenly and straddled him, pressing your chest against his and taking in a deep breath at the heated contact.

You moved your body so that you were hovering over his member. You took it in your hand and slowly guided it to your entrance. You both kept your eyes closed as you lowered yourself onto him. You two hissed at the contact, him from the pleasure and you from the slight pain. Though, it was more of a sharp sting than anything else, mostly you felt full, stretched open around him. You fluttered your eyes back open while he, on the other hand, had his eyes shut tight, focusing on the pleasure.

You gripped onto the bed sheets tightly for support, though you feared that you were going to rip right through them. You moved slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm. He slowed himself, opening his eyes to look at you.

“Keep going,” you whispered under your breath.

He slid further inside of you, the sensation of your body tightening around him was almost more than he could bear. Without any control, his hips lunged forward at yours.

“Oh yes, Tom!” you cried softly.

You rushed to cover your mouth with a hand for a moment after saying his name so loudly. He slowly pulled himself almost all the way out and then thrust gently back into you, making you moan again and begging him for more. He reached out to grab onto your hips, gripping them as he slid into you, and he gasped when he felt your walls clench around him so tightly, never wanting to let him go.

“Yes, yes,” you moaned, “Faster, Tom. Please.” you begged and that was all he needed to hear. He sped up his pace and started to go faster just like you wanted. You began to grind your hips against him as he thrust into you rhythmically. You were more relaxed now and weren’t hurt in any way. You pressed a hand onto his chest and began moving your hips back and forth, up and down, as fast as you could.

You both didn’t want this moment to end. You closed your eyes, embarrassed of the pleasure you felt from riding him. “I want you to look at me.” he whispered suddenly which immediately made you open your eyes. You felt yourself growing even tighter at his confidence. He gripped onto your hips tighter, taking full control as he thrust into you. The sound of both of your moans and sweaty skin slapping against skin filled the room.

“Oh, that feels so good, Y/N.” he grunted to himself.

The pressure that was building in his core was almost becoming too much so after a few moments he slowed.

“I want you to finish first,” he uttered as he gazed into your eyes tenderly. He moved his hand from your hip to your center, “Show me where it feels good.” he said in a hoarse tone. Without hesitation, you moved his hand until he felt a small bud between his fingers.

“There,” you breathed.

He began working the little bud over and over with his hand, gently at first, but then faster as your hips bucked against him. You tossed and turned and all but escaped him until you were moaning his name and looking him right in the eye. “Tom,” you uttered breathlessly. He started rubbing his fingers against your clit in the circular motion he knew you liked, moving faster now as you rode him and leaned into his hand. Every inch of your body felt like it was on fire as you quivered against his hot skin.

“Tom.. I… Oh yes, I…” you gasped, unable to think clearly or speak coherently. Your body shook uncontrollably against him and you writhed in pleasure, repeating his name over and over again. Finally, you stopped and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He felt you tighten around him, and you gazed at him with heavily lidded eyes as you cried his name out. You lost control and suddenly he felt a warm liquid spread across his groin which made you grow even slicker. He shuddered instantly upon the contact, never looking away from you. That’s what did it. That breathless vibrating sound of your voice. The feeling of your body convulsing around him, it was all too much. His core contracted over and over again, and he came more than he ever had alone. When he stopped, he slowly pulled himself out, as much as he didn’t want to.

He fell back onto the bed with his head hitting the pillow, and yours falling onto his chest. You were both breathless, clinging to each other, not wanting to ever let go. You both began to catch your breath, but continued to lay there together, still joined at the hip. He rubbed your back as you trembled, letting the aftershocks of your orgasm roll through you.

“I love you.” you both said at the same time, smiling because you two knew it was true and that it always would be.


End file.
